Little Miracle
by Daisyangel
Summary: Greg and Nick are blessed with a little miracle. Warning! Mpreg and slash if you don't like don't read please rr but no flames! The moment we've all been waiting for! Baby Girl Sanders-Stokes makes her appearance. R/R! So what did they name her? Read to
1. Chapter 1

Title: Little Miracle

Author: Dacia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with CSI.

Summary Little Miracles are precious and change lives. Warning: Mpreg, if you don't like, don't read!

A/n this is my first type of fic like this. Forgive me if some of the stuff seems far fetched. I'm just interested in how a fic like this could happen. I do not mean any harm by this fic, so don't flame, please. All flames will be used to cook my lunch.

Nick walked into the apartment to the sound of his lover getting sick. Nick dropped his keys, badge, and gun on the table by the door then headed towards the bathroom. Nick knelt down behind his lover and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Greg leaned back into the touch and let out a whimper.

"Hey still not feeling well, babe?"

Nick asked as he got a wash cloth and wiped Greg's face.

"No not at all," Greg said as he leaned into the touch. Then another wave of nausea hit and he was leaning back over the toilet with Nick rubbing his back."

Ok that's it, you've been throwing up for three days straight and you can't keep anything down. Your going to the doctor even if I have to drag you their," Nick said.

"I'm fine, Nicky," Greg said as he leaned against Nick.

"No your not now stop being so stubborn. Do you think you can stand are you going to get sick again?"

"Ok I will go if it will make you happy. I think so and no I don't feel sick anymore," Greg replied as he tried to get to his feet. Greg swayed and would have fallen down if Nick hadn't caught him.

"Lets get you into bed then I will call the doctor," Nick said as he guided his younger lover to the bedroom. Greg didn't fight and just let Nick tuck him into bed hoping he would feel better when he woke up.

8888888888

Greg woke up to the smell of dinner and the sound of the TV on quietly. Greg climbed out of bed pleased to note that he wasn't nauseous anymore. Greg walked into the kitchen and smiled at Nick as he stood at the stove.

"Hey G how did you sleep, and are you feeling any better?"

"Good and yes I feel much better. What smells so good?"

"Chicken Noodle soup I thought it would be good on your stomach," Nick replied as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Greg giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"MMM sounds good I'll eat it then I will take a shower and then we can go into work.""

Greg Sanders! You're sick you're not going into work. Oh by the way the doctor said he can see you at 10:00 tomorrow."

"Nicky, I'm going totally crazy staying home. Let me go to work. I will come straight home if I don't feel good, I promise, please," Greg begged with puppy dog eyes"

Oh all right, but you come home at the first sign, promise?" Greg just nodded and began to eat the soup. "Are you sure you're up to this, G?" Nick asked as they pulled up in front of the lab.

"Yes now stop worrying," Greg said as he leaned over for a passionate kiss. Then all of a sudden a sharp knock sounded on the window, causing both of them to jump. They both looked up to see Warrick's Green eyes dancing with amusement.

"Hey y'all get a room," Warrick said with a chuckle."

Oh shut up, Rick," Nick said as he and Greg climbed out of the car.

"Hey Sanders, you feelin ok, you don't look so good?"

"Yeah just a little bug, but nothing to worry about," Greg replied as he brushed past the other guys and walked into the building.

"He doesn't seem that ok," Warrick commented.

"He isn't but he promised me that he would go home at the first sign that he was worse," Nick said with a resigned sigh as they headed for the door of the lab.

8888888888

Everyone was already gathered in the break room when Warrick and Nick walked in."

Well there is only one case tonight. Nick, Warrick, and Catherine a 419 and the Tangiers. Everyone else just catch up on paper work and I will find you if another case come in. Nick glanced worriedly at Greg as everyone else filed out of the room.

"You coming, Nicky?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah go ahead I have to get something," Nick said as he turned to Greg.

"I'll be fine, now go.""

Ok but you remember your promise, ok?""

I will, now go!" Greg said as he pushed Nick towards the door. The scene had proved to be fairly routine.

"Was Greggo ok, Nick?" Catherine asked as she finished gathering up the evidence."

No not really he hasn't kept very much down, but he is determined to be at work so I decided not to fight him on it. He has a doctor's appointment tomorrow.""

That's good maybe they can figure out what's wrong. It's probably just the flu everyone has had it. Linds had it last week," Catherine said reassuringly. Nick just nodded and headed for the Tahoe with Warrick and Catherine right on his heels.

8888888888

"Hey Greggo, you want some coffee?" Sara asked. They had been working on paper work for the last four hours and she was remembering why she hated it."

Yeah sure my Blue Hawaiian is at the top shelf of the cabinet behind the boxes of tea bags, Greg replied without looking up from the paper he was signing. Sara just nodded and prepared two cups of coffee."

Here you go, Greggo, and thanks for sharing your stash."

"Hey no problem always happy to share with my favorite girl,"

"Better not let Nick hear you say that," Sara said with a smile. Greg just flashed her a smile as he lifted the cup of coffee to his lips. As soon as he had swallowed the mouth full of coffee he realized it was a mistake. Greg jumped up and ran out of the room with Sara looking worriedly after him. He made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up the soup and the small amount of coffee he had drank. Sara who had followed him stood nervously outside the bathroom. When Greg came out he looked considerably paler than he had before he drank the coffee. Sara put her arm around him and began guiding him back to the break room."

You sure your ok, Greggo?"

"Yes I'm fi…" Greg stopped as another wave of nausea hit and he tried to make it to the bathroom but couldn't. After he had thrown up for the second time Sara was preparing to get out her cell phone and call Nick to come back and take him home when he turned to her with a small smile and began walking back to the break room. However, he didn't get far. A few feet from where he had gotten sick his world started to spin and he collapsed to the ground."

Greg!" Sara cried rushing over to him. Grissom walked out of his office at the noise. Sara's cry of distress had also attracted a number of the techs.

"Sara, what is it?" Grissom asked as he walked over."

It's Greg he got sick in the bathroom and once right their, then he collapsed," Sara explained, indicating the mess.

"

Let's get him into the break room then we will call Nick and Doc Robins. Their's no reason to take him to the hospital until the doc checks him out," Grissom said as he with Sara's help lifted the young CSI and carried him towards the break room.

"What can I do, Griss?" Archie asked.

"Get the janitor to clean up the mess and then get some crackers and a bottle of 7-up from the soda machine," Grissom replied. Archie nodded and ran off to do what he was told. "Lets get him on the couch then I will get Doc Robbins, ok Sara?" Grissom asked as he walked through the break room door."

Ok and I will call Nick and let him know what's going on." Grissom just nodded and placed Greg gently on the couch and then headed down to the morgue to get Doc Robbins. Sara knelt by Greg with a damp paper towel wiping at his face. Greg let out a small moan as he tried to open his eyes.

"Shh just lay still, Greggo you fainted," Sara said soothingly.

"The hallway Griss is going to kill me," Greg said in a raspy voice."

No he isn't it was an accident.

"Nicky?" Greg asked as he tried to sit up but had to stop as the world spun violently."

I was just about to call him, now lay down," Sara replied as she took out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Nick's phone.

8888888888

Nick heard the ringing of his phone that he had sat on the passenger seat of the car but his hands were full of evidence.

"Hey Rick, can you get that for me, please?" Nick called."

Sure thing, man," Warrick said as he picked up the phone. "Hello, Nick's phone this is Warrick brown speaking."

Hey Rick, where's Nicky?" Sara asked as she gently brushed her hand over Greg's forehead.

"He's got his arms full of evidence, why what's wrong, Sar?"

"It's Greg he got sick twice and then passed out. Griss and I got him to the break room and then Griss went to get Doc Robbins. He woke up and asked for Nicky and apologized for the mess he made. The first time he got sick in the bathroom but he couldn't get their second time."

"Shit! Did he eat anything sense he was at the lab?"

"Just a couple of sips of coffee, but that's it," Sara said as she sniffed and blinked back tears."

Ok thanks Sara, we will be their ASAP and hang in their," Warrick said as he hung up and turned to see Nick and Catherine standing their looking worried at his outburst."

What is it, Warrick?" Nick asked.

"It's Greggo he got sick twice and then passed out. Sara said he's asking for you," Warrick explained. Before either of them knew what was happening Nick had grabbed the keys that were hanging from Warrick's fingers and jumped into the Tahoe."

Nicolas Scot Stokes you are not driving, now scoot over!" Catherine said as she walked over to the driver's side of the car. Nick didn't argue just glared as he scooted over. Warrick and Catherine climbed into the Tahoe and took off.

"I should have never let him go to work tonight he has to be ok," Nick said softly as he placed his head into his hands."

He will be fine, I'm sure of it, Nicky," Catherine said as she patted his arm.

8888888888

"How is he doing, Sara?" Grissom asked as he walked into the break room with Archie right behind him."

He's awake but still really weak, where's Robbins?""

He's right behind me he had to get his bag," Grissom replied just as Doc Robbins walked into the break room with his bag in his hand.

"Give me some room, please Sara," Doc Robbins said as he knelt down by her and placed a hand on Greg's arm. Sara complied and stood up. "Greg, can you open your eyes and talk to me for a second?"

"Doc hey whatcha doing here?"

"I'm here to give you an exam and draw some blood. Will you too give us a minute," Robbins said as he looked up at Grissom and Sara. Grissom nodded and put a hand on Sara's shoulder and guided her out of the break room to give Greg and Robbins some privacy.

"Have you been throwing up, suffering from dizziness, and extreme fatigue, Greg?"

"Yeah, and no matter how much I sleep I don't feel very well rested," Greg said as he shied away from the light that Robbins was shining in his eyes.

"Are you just turning away from it because it is bright?""

Yes that is the only reason."

"Well I think you may be anemic and most likely suffering from the flu. Are you going to go see your doctor soon?"

"Yes Nick made an appointment for tomorrow at 10:00," Greg replied."

Ok here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to draw some blood and send it to your doctor, what is his name?""

Doctor Ray Scott," Greg answered.

"Ok I will send the blood to him and have him analyze it. I would do it here, but you know how Ecklie gets." Greg chuckled as he winced at the tightness of the tourniquet on his arm. Robbins rubbed the area with an alcohol prep then inserted the needle and attached a tube to it and collected the blood he needed. "Ok I got all that I need. I'm going to let Nick in and tell him to take you home, and get some rest Sanders!" Robbins said as he got up and headed for the door to let a very anxious Nick in. As soon as the door was open Nick ran in so fast that he almost knocked Robbins over and ran over to Greg's side. Robbins just smiled and walked out shutting the door behind him, to be met by the entire grave yard shift who wanted to know what was wrong.

8888888888

Nick was out of the Tahoe before Catherine had come to a complete stop. "I'll go after him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and meet you in the building?" Warrick asked. Catherine just nodded and looked for a place to park. Sara looked up as she saw Nick sprinting down the hall.

"Sara, where is he is he ok?"

"Slow down, nick Doc Robbins is checking him out right now. Take a deep breath and calm down," Sara explained just as Warrick and Catherine came up behind them.

"We don't know anything Robbins is checking him out," Grissom said before either of them could ask questions. Just then the break room door opened and Nick took off running, almost knocking Robbins down in the process. Nick ran over and knelt down beside the sight of his lover lying on the couch looking extremely pale.

"Hey Nicky, don't knock everyone over, babe," Greg said with a faint smile.

"Oh I was so worried about you what did Robins say?"

"That he thinks it is the flu and that I am anemic. He drew some blood and he will send it to Doctor Scott so he can tell me what's going on when he sees me tomorrow."

"Ok lets get you home and into bed," Nick said as he helped Greg sit up. Unfortunately sitting up wasn't the best thing and Greg turned a very vivid shade of green.

"Nick, I'm gonna be…" but Greg couldn't finish the sentence because Nick had realized what was going on and thrust the wastebasket in front of his lover just in time for him to throw up what little he hadn't alredy thrown up. Just then Archie quietly knocked on the door frame causing Nick to look up."

Griss sent me in here with 7-up and crackers," Archie said quietly as he looked at a very miserable Greg."

Thanks Arch, here give them to me," Nick said as he reached for the crackers and the soda.

"No problem," Archie said as he walked out.

"Do you want to try and eat any of the crackers oar drink some of the soda.

"Yeah I want to get this taste out of my mouth," Greg said with a whimper.

"Ok here you go," Nick said as he handed the bottle to Greg. Greg opened the bottle and was about to chug it until Nick stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Hold on and I will pour some of it into a glass so the fiz can go down and in the mean time eat a cracker, but eat it slowly," Nick cautioned. Greg just nodded and proceeded to eat the cracker and after the fiz had gone down the small amount of soda that Nick had poured. After he sat for about five more minutes Nick asked if he was ready to go. Greg nodded as he tried to get to his feet but it was proving to be quite difficult. "I'll be right back, ok G?" Greg just nodded and leaned back against the couch completely exhausted. Nick walked out into the hall where he heard Robbins explaining what Greg had just explained to him to the rest of the team."

How's he doing, man?" Warrick asked.

"Ok I want to get him home, but he can't stand on his own. I think I can support him, but it would be easier if I had help."

"I'll help you get him out to the Tahoe," Warrick offered. Nick flashed him an appreciative smile and Warrick followed him back into the break room.

"Ok, Greggo lets get you home c'mon, babe," Nick said as he got on one side of Greg and Warrick got on the other. Together they managed to get him to his feet and out of the break room.

"Get better Greg and I don't want to see you at work until you are completely healthy! Do I make myself clear?" Grissom asked.

"Yes sir," Greg replied. Both Sara and Catherine told him to get better and to take it easy.

"Call me if you need anything, ok, Nicky?" Catherine said.

"Thanks, and I will. I'm sorry for losing it at the scene."

"Don't worry about it just get him home and take care of him," Catherine said as she flashed him a smile. Nick just nodded and with Warrick's help walked Greg out to the Tahoe and got him inside."

Thanks man, I will call you when we know what is going on," Nick said as Warrick closed the door."

No problem see you later, Bro."

"You to, Rick," Nick said as he got behind the wheel and began to drive his sick lover home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8888888888

Nick took a deep breath as he sat down at the table to enjoy a cup of coffee after he had gotten Greg settled in bed. He was worried about his lover and hoped that it was just the flu that was wrong with him. Nick let out a sigh as he sat thinking about everything that could be wrong with Greg. 'Stop thinking like that, Nick' Nick scolded himself as he got up and put his mug in the sink before joining his lover in sleep.

8888888888

Nick woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing and a whimper from Greg. He got up and headed into the bathroom where he got a wash cloth and a glass of water. "Hey rough morning, babe?" Nick asked as he knelt down next to Greg, rubbing his back. Greg opened his mouth to reply but was forced to push himself back over the toilet as a rather intense bout of nausea took hold leaving him ashen face, sweaty, and breathless. Once he was sure that their was nothing else he could bring up he collapsed against Nick breathing hard.

"I hate this, Nicky," Greg whined.

"I know, babe. Lets get dressed and we'll take you to the doctors, ok?"

"Ok sounds good to me," Greg replied as he with Nick's help stood up and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. Greg came out five minutes later to find Nick sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"Hey you want anything, G?" Nick asked.

"Sure some toast sounds good," Greg replied.

"You want some coffee?"

"No I don't think I should do that again. Maybe some Orange Juice?"

"What do you mean again?" Nick asked with one eye brow raised.

"That's what made me get sick at the lab," Greg explained. Nick nodded in understanding and got up to get some juice for Greg. Finally they were done with breakfast and were ready to head to the doctors office and find out what was wrong with Greg.

8888888888

Greg was tapping his foot nervously against the floor while sitting on the exam table. Nick reached over and placed his hand on Greg's knee, stopping the movement. "You need to relax, babe."

"I'm trying to, but why does Dr. Scott need more blood isn't the tube that Doc Robins drew enough?"

"I'm sure that's just for comparison, G," Nick said reassuringly as he leaned over and gave Greg a quick kiss on the lips.

"I hope so," Greg said quietly. Nick just grabbed Greg's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Dr. Scott apologized as he walked back into the room.

"It's ok," Greg said.

"So what's wrong with him, Dr. Scott?" Nick asked.

"Well that's why I drew the second tube of blood I wanted to compare it to the one that Doc Robins had drawn. I saw something unusual and wanted to see if it showed up again," Dr. Scott explained.

"What did you find?" Greg asked softly.

"Well their's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Your pregnant, Greg," Dr. Scott replied.

"What! But… That's impossible, isn't it?" Greg asked dumbfounded.

"Well normally I would agree with you but in your case no it isn't. You have a genetic mutation where your x-Chromosome has made it so you have both male and female reproductive organs. Therefore, you are able to conceive and carry a child."

"So the throwing up in the morning is morning sickness?" Nick asked. Dr. Scott nodded. "Are their any special health concerns we need to take into account since Greg is a man?"

"No just eat healthy, no caffeine, get lots of rest and everything should be fine. I can prescribe something for the nausea if you want me to?" Dr. Scott offered. Greg didn't respond.

"Greg? Do you want him to prescribe something for the nausea?" Nick asked bringing Greg out of his shock.

"Huh? Oh yeah, please."

"Ok and I would like you to see a friend of mine Dr. Emily Gray she's an OBGYN who specializes in your condition. I will make an appointment is 10:00 on Friday ok?" Dr. Scott asked. Both of the guys nodded as they stood up. "Ok then if their aren't anymore questions I will write a script for some antinausea medicine and you can pick up at Wal-Mart later today. I want to see you back next month and once a month following that. Make an appointment with Penny at the front desk," Dr. Scott said as he shook Greg's then Nick's hand.

"You ready to go, Nicky?" Greg asked. Nick didn't respond just stared into space. "Nicky you ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, G. Just in shock let's go make the appointment then we can go home," Nick said as they headed out into the waiting room.

8888888888

Nick glanced worriedly over at Greg. He hadn't said a word sense they left the doctors office. "Everything ok, G?" Nick asked. All he got was a kert nod as Greg got out of the car and headed into the apartment without looking back. Nick let out a sigh before turning off the car and following his lover inside. He was concerned at first when he couldn't find his lover then he heard a sound coming from their bedroom. He walked towards it and stopped as he saw Greg curled up in their bed clutching his pillow and sobbing.

"G? What's the matter, babe?" Nick asked as he climbed on to the bed and tried to take the younger man into his arms but was confused when Greg pulled away.

"I'm waiting on you to leave me," Greg explained.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Nick asked.

"Because I'm a freak. I'm having a baby and I'm a man for fuck sake!"

"You're not a freak and I know you're having a baby and I'm honored that it's my baby," Nick replied as he placed a kiss on the top of Greg's head and was relieved that Greg didn't pull away when he was pulled into a warm and loving embrace by the Texan.

"You mean it, Nicky?"

"Of course I do I love you and our child so much, babe. You've made me the happiest man in the world, G."

"I love you too, Nicky," Greg replied as he leaned in for a kiss. Nick pulled Greg closer and deepened the kiss. Greg moaned into Nick's mouth as one of Nick's hands found its way under his shirt and smooth fingers moved over his chest causing him to arch into the touch and let out a whimper. Nick chuckled as his hand drifted lower and was pleased to find that Greg was already semi hard.

"Nicky, please. I need you, now." Nick pulled the younger man up and quickly removed both of their clothing before pushing Greg back on to the bed. "Nick…," Greg whimpered. Nick just smiled as he took Greg's throbbing cock into his hand and began to stroke it enjoying the little moans and whimpers that were coming from Greg. As his hand was doing amazing things to Greg's cock Nicks lips and tongue were making a fiery trail down Greg's body. Greg pulled on Nick's hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"I need you inside me, Nicky," Greg growled.

Nick smiled and reached for the lube and began to prepare his cock and then Greg. Both of them moaned as Nick slid all the way inside his lover.

"Oh you feel so good, G. You're so hot and tight," Nick ground out.

"Nicky, Move!" Greg cried out as he pushed back against Nick urging him to move. Nick complied and pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back into his lover. "Fuck yes!" Greg cried. Nick began to set a slow sensual rhythm that Greg matched. After a bit Greg got tired of how slow things were going. "Fuck me harder, Nicky," Greg moaned.

"Ok if that's what you want that's what you'll get, babe," Nick whispered huskily into Greg's ear as he began to thrust hard and faster. "Oh fuck! You feel so good. I don't think I'm gonna last much longer, G," Nick ground out as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm.

"You don't have to hold back on account of me," Greg said. Nick smiled as he reached forward and began to stroke Greg's cock into time to his strokes.

"I know but I want you to come first, babe. Go ahead come for me, babe. Just let go," Nick crooned as he stroked Greg's cock even faster than before spreading the precome allover his cock. Greg's body arched off the bed and he yelled Nick's name as he came. That was all it took and Nick found himself reaching completion the moment he felt Greg's muscles contract around him. Nick collapsed on top of Greg careful not to put all of his weight on the younger man. After a few minutes of laying their to catch their breath Nick grabbed his shirt and used it to clean them both then he pulled the younger man into his arms preparing for sleep.

"Hey Nicky?" Greg asked sleepily.

"MMM-hmm?"

"How are we gonna tell the team?"

"How do you want to do it?"

"How about dinner tomorrow before shift?" Greg suggested.

"That's fine with me. We'll invite them later once we've got some sleep. Good night I love you and our baby, G," Nick said as he gave Greg a tender kiss on the lips.

"We love you to, Nicky," Greg replied, returning the kiss. Nick just smiled and let his eyes drift close.

"Good night My Nicky," Greg whispered as he snuggled up to Nick and let his own eyes drift closed.

"Good night," Nick mumbled just before sleep claimed them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

8888888888

The sun streamed through the window on to Nick's face causing him to blink his eyes and wake up. Nick sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Glancing at the clock he realized it was about 3:00 and he should get up and head to Walmart to get some stuff for tomorrows dinner and Greg's prescription so he could get back in time to get ready for work. He knew he was going to have a hard time convincing Greg that he needed to stay home and rest tonight instead of going into work. Spotting a piece of paper Nick grabbed it and a pen and scribbled a quick note. 'G, Went to the store to get your medicine and some food for tomorrows dinner. Will be back soon love you and our baby,

Nicky.' Nick placed the note where Greg would see it then got up and after getting dressed put on some clothes and grabbing his keys was out the door and off to the store.

8888888888

Their was a ringing in his head. Greg put his pillow over his head hoping it would go away. After a moment he realized it was the phone and opened his eyes as he reached for the ringing device. As he did he noticed that Nick wasn't their and that their was a note on the bedside table. "Hello," Greg said in a groggy voice.

"Hey Greggo, did I wake you?" Catherine inquired.

"Oh hey Cath, yeah but it's ok what's up?"

"I was just calling to see what you guys found out at the doctors?"

"Well we were going to invite you all for dinner tomorrow and tell you then. We were gonna invite you when we came in to the lab tonight,"Greg explained.

"Ok consider us invited, but you should really stay home tonight, Greg," Catherine said in a mothering tone.

"Ok fine," Greg agreed grudgingly.

"You know Nicky won't let you come in, don't you?" Catherine said.

"Yeah I guess so," Greg reluctantly admitted. Catherine just chuckled. "Even though I know that he won't let me come in it doesn't mean I won't try and convince him to let me, though," Greg said. Catherine let out an exasperated sigh but Greg could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Ok what time do you want me to tell everyone, sweetie?"

"Um, how about 5:00 so we can eat and have sometime to hang out before shift?" Greg suggested.

"Sounds great well I have to go pick Lindsey up from school but I will talk to you later?"

"Sure tell Lindsey hi for me, will you?"

"Yep talk to you later, Greggo."

"See you tomorrow Cath," Greg said as he hung up and began to read the note. A smile spread across his face as he read his lovers words. The smile vanished as Greg felt the now familiar sensation and ran into the bathroom to throw up. 'I'll be glad when Nick gets back with my medicine.' Greg thought as he leaned back over the toilet and got sick again.

8888888888

"How may I help you, Sir?" the girl behind the counter at the pharmacy asked as she flashed Nick a flirty smile.

"I'm here to pick up a prescription for someone," Nick said.

"What is the last name?"

"It's Sanders, ma'am."

"Ok I have it right here. The instructions say that up to two can be taken at once. However it's important for your wife to take them with food or something to drink, but not milk or the morning sickness will be worse that day. Lets just say I've learned from personal experience." Nick blinked at her reference to his wife but decided it wasn't worth correcting her. He just smiled as he reached for the prescription.

"Thank you and you have a good day, ma'am."

"Your quite welcome and tell your wife congradulations," the girl replied.

"Oh thanks I will, and can I pay for this at the checkout or do I have to do it here?"

"You can do it either way but if you do it here I have to put a sticker on it so they know it's been payed for," she explained. Nick just nodded as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to her.

"Ok it comes to 10.24. I'll put a sticker on it," she said as she printed off the transaction slip handing the one Nick needed to sign to him. Nick quickly signed his name and handed it back to her. The girl just smiled as she handed Nick the prescription. With one last smile Nick headed off to buy the rest of his groceries.

8888888888

Nick had just put the last bag of groceries into the car when his cell phone rang. "Stokes."

"Hey where are you Nicky?" Greg asked.

"I'm just leaving the store, how are you feeling?" Greg let out a sigh which told Nick all he needed to know. "You got sick again, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Greg said quietly.

"I'm sorry, babe. I have your medicine and I'll be home soon."

"Ok, and Cath called and I invited her to dinner. I told her we were going to invite them all when we went to work but she said that she would spread the word. I told her to come around 5:00," Greg said.

"Ok, but your not going to work you need to rest, G," Nick said firmly. Greg blew out a breath.

"Cath said the same thing," Greg replied on a sigh.

"She's right you know that, babe."

"Yeah I know," Greg said resignedly.

"So you'll stay home and rest tonight?" Nick asked. Greg just blew out a frustrated breath. "I'll take that as a yes. Well I should hang up so I can drive. I bought the stuff for enchiladas and I made sure to buy enough veggies so Sara could have a vegetarian enchilada," Nick said.

"Ok see you soon, and Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Greg said.

"I love you too G. I also love our baby," Nick said softly. He could here a sniffle on the other end. "G, you ok?"

"Yeah I just can't get over the fact that your ok and happy about this," Greg explained as a small sob escaped.

"You listen to me very carefully, ok? I. Am. Ok. And. Very. Happy. That. You. Are. Carrying. My. Baby. Do you understand, now?"

"Yeah see you soon, Nicky."

"See you soon," Nick said as he hung up and gave the road his complete concentration.

8888888888

Shift was finally over and Nick was standing in the locker room ready to go home. He had called to check on Greg a couple of times and was glad that the medicine was helping with the nausea. He smiled when he remembered the look on Greg's face when he told him that the girl at the pharmacy thought Greg was Nick's wife. Greg just doubled over in laughter and Nick joined in. Warrick walked in and headed towards his locker. "Hey you heading out, man?" Warrick asked.

"Yep see you tomorrow around 5:00?" Nick asked. Warrick just nodded.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Warrick asked.

"Nope, just yourself," Nick replied just as his phone rang.

"Hey do you wanna get a drink?" Warrick asked as Nick answered his phone.

"Stokes."

"Hey Nicky," Greg said.

"Oh hey, G."

"I just heard what Warrick asked you go on I'm ok go have a drink with him you guys haven't hung out just you two in a while," Greg encouraged.

"Are you sure, babe?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I am," Greg replied.

"Ok then I'll see you in a little while take it easy, ok?" Nick said.

"I will see you later," Greg said as he hung up. Nick flashed Warrick a smile as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door with his best friend by his side.

8888888888

"Where did you put the peppers, Nicky?" Greg asked as he scanned the fridge.

"Their in the vegetable drawer," Nick replied as he continued to cut up the beef.

"Aha I found them," Greg cried triumphantly as he danced around the kitchen with a papper in each hand.. Nick just laughed at his boyfriends anticks. Nick put down his knife and wrapped his arms around Greg pulling him against him. Greg leaned up capturing Nicks lips in a passionate kiss. They were both breathless when they pulled back.

"Nicky we need to finish fixing the food," Greg said half heartedly as he leaned in for another kiss.

"MMM, I know," Nick as he returned the kiss then pulled away to get back to the task at hand. Greg just smiled as he walked over and began slicing the peppers into small strips. The two of them worked in silence but Gregs thoughts were going round and round. His concentration had slipped because all of a sudden Nick heard an indignant yelp of pain from his boyfriend. Nick dropped his knife and ran over to Greg who was holding his finger that was bleeding. "What happened, are you ok, G?"

"Yeah, I just got distracted," Greg said as he gritted his teeth in pain as he was pulled over to the sink by Nick.

"It doesn't look too bad lets clean it and put a bandaid on it, ok?" Nick replied.

"Ok I guess so," Greg said.

"What were you thinking about, babe?" Nick asked.

"However everyone's gonna react," Greg said quietly.

"It will be ok I promise, babe. Lets finish the enchiladas everything will be ok," Nick replied reassuringly. Greg just nodded as they went back to fixing the enchiladas. All too soon the doorbell rang and Greg tensed up.

"Do you want me to get it?" Nick asked.

"No I'll get it," Greg said as he headed to the front door to let their friends and co-workers and for all intents and purposes family inside. Taking a deep breath Greg reached for the door knob and swung the door back to allow their guests in.

TBC?

A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forgive to give feedback, please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hey yall here's the next chapter. This has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Don't forget to give feedback I'm sick and feedback would make me happy.

8888888888

"Hey Greg, I brought some beer," Warrick said as he walked in.

"Ok, cool," Greg replied just as Nick walked into the living room.

"Hey are those your famous Chocolate Chip cookies, Sara?" he asked as his mouth watered.

"Yes they are, and if you're a good boy you just might get one, Nicky," she said with a smile.

"I don't think he deserves one, Sar. He's not been a very good boy," Greg replied. Nick smacked Greg on the side of his head causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Well dinner is ready so let's all go to the kitchen," Nick instructed.

"What are we having?" Grissom asked.

"Enchiladas, oh, and Sara, I made a couple of vegetarian ones for you," Nick said.

"Thanks a lot, Nick." Everyone was seated around the table dishing up enchiladas and passing out drinks.

"Greg, do you want a beer or a glass of water?" Warrick asked.

"Water, please," Greg replied. Warrick threw him a strange look but handed him a glass of water. Everyone was enjoying the enchiladas and a comfortable silence had fallen over the group.

"So what did the doctor say, Greggo?" Catherine asked. Greg took in a deep breath and looked around the table at everyone. When he reached Nick's face Nick gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Well their isn't any easy way to tell you this, so here goes. I'm pregnant," Greg said. Their was a moment of silence then Warrick burst out laughing.

"Good one, man. C'mon what's really wrong?"

"Yeah I've gotta admit that was a good joke, Greggo," Sara said. Grissom just sat their silently. Catherine had choked on her drink but recovered quickly. She could tell by the look on Greg's face that he wasn't kidding.

"Guys!" Catherine called causing the table to fall silent.

"Oh c'mon Cath, you gotta admit that it was a good joke," Warrick said.

"I don't think it's a joke is it, sweetie?" Catherine asked as she pulled Greg close.

"No, but they all seem to think it is!" Greg said icily as he pulled himself away from Catherine and Nick and jumped up so fast he knocked his chair to the floor. "I'm glad to know how you all really feel," Greg said as he turned and ran for the bedroom determined to keep the tears from falling until he was away from the team. Nick glared around the table at his friends.

"You guys aren't helping. You wanna know what he was most afraid of? He was most afraid that his friends would think he was a freak and abandon him, and, you guys have increased that fear," Nick snarled through clenched teeth. He got up angrily shoving his chair back and headed for the bedroom.

"I'll be their to help you in a minute, ok Nicky?" Catherine offered.

"Ok thanks I'm glad you support this," Nick said glowering at everyone else.

8888888888

Greg was curled up on their bed and Nick could tell he was sobbing before he even climbed on to the bed because of how much Greg was shaking.

"Shh, it's ok you need to calm down, babe."

"I'm just so hurt about how they reacted," Greg said with a sniffle.

"I know, babe. I know, but you need to relax its not good for the baby for you to be this stressed," Nick whispered soothingly as he stroked Greg's hair.

"Do you think they'll come around?" Greg asked.

"I hope so, I sure hope so," Nick said.

8888888888

Catherine stood in front of the remaining people with her hands on her hips.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you. How could you all do that to Greg? He looks up to all of you. Griss, he's always seeking your approval. Sara, you're his mentor and he needs your guidance, and Warrick you've always looked out for him. Are you guys going to turn your backs on him now?" Catherine asked fury blazing in her eyes.

"I guess we were kind of out of line," Warrick said.

"Yes, you were," Catherine said.

"I think we should all apologize and let him know that we're always going to be here for all three of them," Sara suggested.

"I think she's right," Grissom said.

"Do you think he's ready to talk to us, Cath?" Warrick wondered.

"I don't know, but, I'll check," Catherine said as she headed for the bedroom to check on her boys.

8888888888

Greg looked up as the door opened. "Why do I feel like I'm all alone?" Greg asked. Catherine walked over and sat on Greg's other side.

"Your not alone, I mean it, sweetie. Give the guys a chance they'll come around. I think they're just in shock. They love you and care about you, you know that, don't you?" Catherine asked as she hugged him.

"Yeah, but, it still hurt how they reacted," Greg said as he clung to Catherine and began crying again. Just then their was a knock on the door. Nick disentangled himself from Greg and Catherine so he could get the door.

"We want to talk to Greg is he willing to talk to us?" Warrick asked tentatively. Nick walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"I'm only going to let yall talk to him if you can be supportive of him, is that understood?" Nick asked.

"Yes it is, Nick. We want to apologize for how we reacted," Grissom replied.

"Ok, but, only apologize if you mean it," Nick said.

"Trust me we mean it, Nick," Sara said. Nick just nodded and walked back into their bedroom.

"They want to talk to you and apologize are you up to that, G?" Nick asked softly. Greg just nodded and pulled himself from Catherine's grasp and walked to the door.

"You guys wanted to talk to me?" Greg asked.

"Yeah we're sorry for how we reacted. It was ujust such a shock," Sara said.

"I understand Nick and I were shocked when we found out ourselves," Greg said.

"How far along are you?" Warrick asked.

"About a month or so," Greg replied unconsciously putting a hand on his stomach.

"What caused you to be able to get pregnant?" Grissom asked. Both Catherine and Nick shot him a sharp look. Greg smiled at their overprotectiveness.

"No it's ok, guys. That's a fair question. Well apparently my x-chromosome is also functional so I can also conceive and give birth to a child, according to Dr. Scott."

"Well I'm hungry what do you say we finish dinner before we have to get to the lab?" Nick suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Greg agreed. Everyone else nodded as they trooped back into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Cath?" Greg asked.

"Yeah what is it, Greg?" Catheine asked.

"Are there are any chemecials in the lab that I should stay away from because of the baby?"

"I don't think so, but, we'll check when we get to work ok?" Catherine said. Greg nodded as he grabbed his jacket, gun, keys, cell phone, badge, and kit and headed out the door after the rest of the team. Nick stopped him just before he climbed into the car.

"See I told you everything would be ok, now, Didn't I?" Nick asked.

"Yes you did," Greg said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Well let's get going," Nick said.

"Ok, I love you so much, babe. I'm honored to be carrying your child, Nicky," Greg said.

"I can't wait to see the little miracle we created," Nick whispered as he placed his hand on Greg's stomach.

"Me neither," Greg said, placing his hand on top of Nicks relishing in the little life they had created growing inside him.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Here's the next chapter enjoy.

8888888888

Three months

The first three months of Greg's pregnancy had gone smoothly. The morning sickness had eased up and only happened when he was stressed or upset.

"Hey how are you doing, babe?" Nick asked as he walked into the break room and gave Greg a quick kiss.

"Ok, I guess," Greg answered.

"Are you sure you don't sound ok?" Nick asked with concern as he pulled Greg close.

"I'm going to tell my parents," Greg said quietly. Nick drew in a sharp breath. He knew this would be hard for Greg. His parents had accepted the fact that Nick and Greg were together and that Greg was pregnant really well. All his parents wanted was for their children to be happy and Nick's mom was ecstatic at the prospect of more grandchildren. Greg's parents were not so understanding. It was hard enough for Greg to tell them that he was gay. They had quit talking to him, and it wasn't until the most recent Christmas that they started to again.

"It's going to be ok. I'll be their with you," Nick said.

"Thanks, Nicky I'm scared," Greg admitted softly as a tear slid down his cheek. Nick pulled Greg close and rocked him back and forth.

"I know, but, I love you, just remember that." Greg snuggled tighter into Nicks embrace until he calmed down.

"I have to get back to work, see you at home?" Greg asked.

"Yeah love you, G," Nick said as he leaned in for one last kiss before returning to his own case.

8888888888

Greg had just closed his locker door preparing to head home when his cell phone rang.

"Sanders," Greg answered.

"Hey, G it's me. Apparently this case is going to push me into a double I'm sorry, babe."

"It's ok I understand. I think I'm going to go ahead and tell my parents," Greg replied.

"Ok I wish I could be their," Nick said.

"I know, but it's a hazard of the job. I love you. Be careful and I'll see you when you get home," Greg said.

"Ok I love you and our baby," Nick replied as he hung up and started heading to Grissoms office for the beginning of what was sure to be a long double. Greg let out a resigned sigh as he hung up and headed for his car.

888888888888

The phone was ringing when he walked into the apartment.

"Hello?" Greg answered out of breath from running.

"Hi Greg its Jillian how are you? How's the baby?"

"I'm doing ok the baby is doing well. How about you?" Greg asked.

"I'm doing well. Is Nicky their?"

"No he had to work a double it's just me," Greg said. Jillian could hear the loneliness and stress in Greg's voice.

"Is everything ok, sweetheart?" Jillian asked.

"Yeah I told you everything's fine," Greg replied.

"I know what you told me, but I know what your voice is telling me," Jillian argued.

"I'm going to tell my parents about the baby," Greg said quietly.

"Let me guess Nicky was supposed to be their to help you?" Jillian asked.

"Yeah," Greg said quietly.

"Well Bill and the kids and I support you guys," Jillian said.

"I know and that helps more than you will ever know," Greg said.

"Well I have to go for now, but have Nicky call me when he gets a chance will you?" Jillian asked.

"Sure is it anything urgent?" Greg asked.

"No I just wanted to talk to him about something," Jillian said.

"Ok thanks and talk to you later Jillian," Greg said as he hung up and dialed his parents house.

8888888888

"Hello Sanders residents," came Elaine Sanders voice.

"Hi how are you, Mom?" Greg asked.

"Hi I'm ok, how are you?" Elaine asked.

"I'm doing ok is Pop home?"

"Yeah do you want him to pick up the other phone?"

"Yes I do, please," Greg said.

"Rick pick up its Greg," Elaine called.

"Hi their, son. How are you?" Rick asked.

"I'm ok, but their's something I need to tell you," Greg said.

"What is it? I hope something isn't wrong?" Elaine asked worriedly.

"No nothings wrong, but your going to have a grandchild," Greg rushed out.

"You mean you finally got over that gay phase and found yourself a girl?" Rick asked.

"No I didn't and it's not just a phase, Dad. Nick and I love each other," Greg defended.

"So you're adopting a child?" Elaine asked.

"No, not exactly," Greg said quietly.

"Then what do you mean?" Elaine asked.

"I'm going to have a baby. I'm pregnant it's a mutation that can happen in men from Norway," Greg explained.

"Wait just a damn minute, first you turn gay now you're telling us you're pregnant?" Rick asked. Greg didn't say anything to that. "That's the last straw as if having a gay son wasn't bad enough having a freak that is gay and pregnant is too much. Your no longer part of this family," Rick spat.

"Mom?" Greg asked hoping that his mother's response would be different.

"I agree with your father you're no longer part of this family. The only way you can ever become part of this family again is to get rid of this notion of being gay and get rid of that baby," Elaine hissed as she and her husband hung up and the line went dead. The phone slipped from Greg's fingers and hit the floor. Greg jumped as the phone rang. He answered it doing his best to sound normal.

"Hello?"

"Hi Greg its Jillian. Don't worry about giving that message to Nick I talked to him."

"Ok thanks for calling me back," Greg mumbled.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Jillian asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired can I talk to you later, Jillian?" Greg pleaded.

"Sure you can, sweetheart. You get some rest and take care of yourself and that baby," Jillian said as she hung up and dialed Nick's cell. Greg grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment. He needed to get out for a bit. He was surprised to find himself in front of a bar. He got out and headed inside.

8888888888

"What can I get for you?" the bar tender asked Greg as he climbed onto a stool.

"Make it a beer, please."

"Sure comin' right up." The beer was placed in front of Greg.

"Can I have a glass of water too?" Greg asked. The bar tender nodded and did what Greg asked. Greg took a sip of the water and stared at the beer really wanting to take a nice long drink but he knew it would be harmful to the baby.

8888888888

Nick hung up his cell with a worried frown. He opened his phone and punched in Sara's speed dial.

"Sidle?" came Sara's voice.

"Hey it's Nick can you do me a favor, Sar?"

"Sure what is it?" Sara asked.

"Where are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm out to breakfast with Catherine," Sara replied.

"Ok can you guys swing by the apartment and check on Greg for me? He told his parents about the baby then talked to my Mom and didn't sound good," Nick explained. Sara winced she knew what Greg's parents had put him through when he had came out to them about Nick.

"Sure no problem, give me a sec to explain what's going on to Catherine," Sara said.

"Thanks let me know if he's ok, will you?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry I will," Sara replied as she hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Catherine asked. Sara explained the situation to her. "Well let's go," Catherine said as she slipped on her jacket and stood up. The two women climbed into their Denali's and headed for the apartment.

"His car's gone," Catherine said as they pulled up.

"Yeah so let's do a canvas of the neighborhood to see what we can find," Sara suggested. Catherine nodded and they took. Catherine spotted Greg's car in the parking lot of the bar. She reached for her phone and called Sara.

"Yeah?" Sara asked.

"I see his car in the parking lot of the bar do you see it?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah I hope he's not drinking," Sara replied as they both pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"Are you gonna call Nicky?" Catherine asked.

"No not until I figure out what's going on," Sara said. Catherine nodded in agreement as they headed for the door.

8888888888

Two people sitting down on either side of him caught Greg's attention and he looked up.

"Hey guys," Greg said quietly. Sara caught a glimpse of his eyes and saw how bloodshot they were. Then her focus was caught by the beer on the table.

"Have you been drinking, Greg?" Sara asked.

"No I ordered it, but I knew it would hurt the baby," Greg whispered.

"Good for you. So what happened?" Catherine asked.

"How did things go with your parents?" Sara asked. Greg's eyes filled with tears and he stared down at his hands.

"I no longer have a family. I'm a freak not only am I gay, but I'm pregnant," Greg gritted out. Catherine put an arm around him while Sara rubbed his back soothingly. "They said the only way I can become part of the family again is if I give up the gay phase, and if I get rid of the baby," Greg choked out. "Excuse me," Greg said as he jumped up and ran for the men's bathroom. Catherine and Sara exchanged a worried glance they knew that Greg was going to be sick. Sara pulled out her phone while Catherine headed towards the men's bathroom to check on Greg.

8888888888

"Stokes," Nick answered.

"Hey how much of your double do you have left, Nicky?" Sara asked.

"I have a fair amount more to do, but I can see if Griss will let me go if I need to why what's wrong?" Nick asked. Sara explained what Greg had told them. Nick let out a frustrated growl at the end of Sara's explanation. Sara looked up when she saw Catherine practically supporting an extremely pale and shaken Greg.

"I need to go help Catherine get Greg into one of our cars. He got sick and he doesn't look good," Sara said.

"Ok, thanks his antinausea meds are on the kitchen counter. Tell him I'll be home as soon as I can, will you?" Nick asked.

"Yes of course I will," Sara said as she hung up and headed over to Catherine and Greg.

"Let's get you home, Greggo," Catherine said soothingly as she bundled him in the front seat of Sara's Denali.

"What about my car?" Greg asked.

"Don't worry we'll get it," Sara said.

"I have to go take care of Lindsey, but I'll talk to you later, Greggo," Catherine said as she gave Greg a kiss on the cheek before climbing into her own car.

"Lets get you home," Sara said as she put the Denali in gear and headed for Nick and Greg's place with her unusually silent passenger staring out the window.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

Sara shut off the car and turned to Greg in the passenger seat.

"Hey do you want me to come in?" Sara asked.

"Yes if you don't mind, please. I don't wanna be alone," Greg whispered.

"Of course I don't mind," Sara said with a smile as she climbed out of the car and headed for the apartment with Greg right on her heels. The first thing that Greg noticed when he walked in was the light on the answering machine was blinking, indicating a message. He pressed play and the machine informed him that he had two messages. Jillian's concerned voice filled the room.

"Greg its Jillian I just talked to Nick and he told me what happened. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm getting the next flight out their. I'm going to stay for the next week or so to help you and Nicky since you're so swamped. I love you both I'll see you soon." A small smile came to Greg's face he loved Jillian Stokes and he was glad she was so willing to mother him. The next message came on and his father's voice filled the room. Greg's smile vanished to be replaced with a look of sadness and fear.

"Gregory, here are the names and numbers of a couple of clinics you can go to to solve the problem. Las Vegas Medical 221-9997 and Family pregnancy and Crisis center for unwanted children 221-8127. Remember getting rid of the baby and stopping this gay phase is your only way back into this family. I would hate to have to use deadly force to make you see the error of your ways, good bye." The line went dead and Greg's vision blurred as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. Sara rushed over and knelt down beside him.

"Greg, look at me. Shh it's going to be ok," Sara said softly as she saw that Greg was in the beginnings of a panic attack. His breaths were coming in short shallow gasps and his skin was cold and clammy to the touch. Sara gathered him into her arms and held on tight.

"I don't wanna get rid of the baby, Sara. I love my child. Do I have to get rid of it, Sara?" Greg asked timidly.

"No you don't," Sara said.

"But he said he would kill me if I didn't. I don't wanna die, but I don't want my baby to die either. If I had to choose I would rather die in order to protect my child."

"I understand but you don't have to worry about that, Greggo," Sara said vehemently.

"You don't know that," Greg argued as he began to hyperventilate as sadness mixed with the panic and tears streamed down his face. Sara was trying everything she could to bring Greg out of the panic attack but nothing was working. His lips were turning blue because of the lack of oxygen. All of a sudden Greg went limp in her arms. Sara looked down in alarm to discover that Greg had stopped breathing.

"Greg, no!" Sara cried as she gently laid Greg on his back before kneeling by his head and beginning CPR. Sara reached for her cell phone and called 911 while she was still giving Greg CPR.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My name is Sara Sidle and I'm a CSI I'm at 3323 Meadowlark Lane and my friend stopped breathing.

"Is this Greg Sanders, or Nick Stokes?" the woman asked.

"Greg Sanders," Sara replied.

"Ok I will send a unit right away. Do you know CPR Ms. Sidle?"

"Yes I do," Sara replied.

"Ok well continue giving CPR and the ambulance will be their soon," the operator said gently.

"Ok, but hurry," Sara said as she hung up and turned her attention back to Greg and trying to get him to breathe.

8888888888

Nick and Jillian were driving in the Tahoe in silence. Jillian had called him from the airport and he had just finished his double so rather than sending Greg out so he could get some sleep he picked her up.

"I'm worried about Greg, Mama. Sara hasn't called; do you think he's ok?" Nick asked fearfully.

"I'm sure that Sara is taking good care of him, sweetheart. You know how much she cares about him," Jillian replied comfortingly. Nick was startled out of his thoughts when he heard sirens behind him. He glanced in his rearview mirror and saw an ambulance trying to pass him. Nick quickly moved over so the ambulance could get past him and provide help to who ever needed it.

"I hope that ambulance response doesn't turn into a case," Nick said quietly. Jillian just nodded as she followed the ambulance with her eyes. She couldn't help but think that it was heading directly for Nick and Greg's house. Nick noticed his mother's eyes following the ambulance and the realization of where it was heading hit him full force and he turned on his sirens and flashing lights to catch up with the ambulance. The ambulance came to a stop outside their house and Nick slammed the car into park right beside it before he and Jillian jumped out and raced towards the house praying that Greg was all right.

8888888888

/C'mon breathe for me Greggo, please. / Sara thought as she blew breath into Greg's lungs for what felt like the thousandth time. Just then Greg began to splutter and cough.

"That's it just breathe, sweetheart. You're going to be ok," Sara soothed. She heard the sirens getting closer and looked up as the door crashed back against the wall. Everything happened simultaneously. The paramedics rushed in and pushed her to the side as they tended to Greg.

"He's breathing, but it's shallow," the EMT assessed. Just then Nick and Jillian came running in.

"Sara! What's going on?" Nick cried as he ran over to her.

"He got a message from his father after the one your mom left giving him the names of a couple of abortion clinics, then he reminded Greg about the only way he could be a member of the family and he said he would hate to have to use deadly force to show Greg the error of his ways. Once that message ended Greg fell to the ground and went into a panic attack. He asked if he had to get rid of the baby. He then said that he didn't want to die, but if he had to pick between the baby and him he would choose him. I told him he didn't have to worry about that, and he said I didn't know that as he began to cry and hyperventilate. I tried everything I know to bring him out of the panic attack, but I couldn't and he stopped breathing. I gave him CPR and he finally came around when the paramedics got here," Sara explained. "I was so scared his lips were so blue and I couldn't get him to breathe," Sara said as the adrenalin she had been feeding off of ran out and she began to cry as her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Nick looked helplessly between Sara one of his best friends and Greg his lover trying to decide what to do. All of a sudden Greg let out a cry of pain, shattering the silence. Nick looked at his mother then looked at Greg.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her you go take care of him," Jillian said as she knelt down and took the distraught young woman into her arms. Nick didn't need any further instruction and ran over to his lover who was curled into the fetal position and grimacing in pain.

"What hurts, sir?" the EMT asked.

"My stomach," Greg gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Do I need to call Dr. Scott and Dr. Gray?" Nick asked as he knelt by Greg's head.

"Who are you, sir?" the EMT asked.

"I'm Nick Stokes Greg's partner," Nick explained. The EMT just nodded as he moved back to give Nick and Greg a moment alone.

"Yes do that Nicky, please. Is Sara ok?" Greg asked in concern. He could hear Sara's anguished cries and was worried for his friend.

"She's going to be fine you just scared her. Can you describe the pain, babe?" Nick asked.

"No it just hurts a lot!" Greg cried out as another spasm of pain ripped through him and he blacked out at its intensity.

"Greg!" Nick cried. The EMTS rushed over and lifted the stretcher.

"We're taking him to Desert Palms are you riding with us, sir?" the EMT asked Nick. Nick nodded as he took Greg's hand and headed out the door after the medics. He scrolled through the numbers on his cell phone with the other hand and called Dr. Scott and Dr. Gray and told them to meet them at the hospital. Jillian turned to Sara who had calmed down.

"You wanna follow them to the hospital, Sara?" Jillian asked.

"Yes, but I need to call the rest of the team," Sara said.

"Ok we can call them on the way," Jillian said as they got up off the floor and headed out to Sara's car to follow the ones they love to the hospital to give them their support.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

A/n the syndrome I mention in this chapter to my knowledge doesn't exist and is just a figment of my imagination. If it indeed does exist I'm sorry. Just pretend it doesn't for the purposes of my story.

"What have we got?" asked a pretty young nurse as the stretcher was wheeled into the ER.

"32 year old male complaining of severe abdominal pain. He stopped breathing due to a panic attack and was given CPR by a friend. His pressure is elevated 140/100. His o2 sats are 98 his pulse is 85," the medic explained rattling of Greg's vitals.

"He also has a genetic mutation Lionberg's Syndrome, and he's pregnant," Nick explained.

"Okay and you are?" the nurse asked turning to Nick.

"Nick Stokes, I'm his partner. I've called his doctors, Dr. Emily Gray, and Ray Scott," Nick said.

"Okay I'm familiar with both of them," the nurse explained. Just as the nurse said that both of them walked into the ER. Taking charge Dr. Scott headed over to the small group.

"Nick, it's good to see you. Greg can you hear me? It's Dr. Scott." A moan came from the man lying on the stretcher.

"It hurts, is my baby okay?" Greg asked in a small voice.

"I don't know that's what we're going to check," Dr. Gray interjected as she placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. Nick had explained to both of them the situation. Turning her attention to the nurse, she said, "I want him in a room with a fetal monitor on him. Draw a cbc, a chem. 7 and take a urine sample. I want an ultra sound machine brought in as well."

"Anything else?" the nurse asked turning to Dr. Scott.

"No I think she's got it covered I would like to perform an exam as well," Dr. Scott requested.

"Very well then, if you'll follow me," the nurse instructed leading them to a room down the hall. Noticing Nick beginning to follow the nurse stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he's examined before you can see him," she said sympathetically. At Nick's crestfallen look she gave him a reassuring smile.

"He's in very capable hands. Your boyfriend and your child will get the best of care. I promise to let you know the moment you can see him," she promised.

"Thank you… Shelly," Nick said, reading her nametag.

"Your welcome, you can wait in the waiting room just down the hall. I'll come get you when you can see him," Shelly told him.

"Okay, thank you," Nick said as he made his way slowly to the waiting room.

888888888888

The sound of heels clicking on the tile made Nick look up.

"Nick how is he how's the baby?" Catherine asked as she, Sara, and Jillian filed into the room.

"Hey, I don't know they're looking at him now," Nick answered. Noticing Sara standing off to the side of the other two women Nick walked over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder Nick noticed she was shaking slightly.

"Sar?" Nick questioned.

"I did everything I could. I'm sorry if something happens to Greg or the baby I'll never forgive myself," Sara said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's not your fault, Sara. It's his bastard of a father's fault," Nick said sharply.

"Nicholas!" Jillian said sharply.

"Well it is," Nick argued. Jillian relented she knew her son was right. Sara gave him a small smile as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Nick asked turning to Catherine.

"They'll be down later today. I was the only one available at the moment," the blonde answered. A few minutes of silence past by before Shelly walked into the room.

"How's Greg how's the baby?" Nick asked, standing up. Shelly looked at the others in the room before turning back to Nick.

"This is my mom and two of our co-workers it's okay to talk in front of them," Nick said, answering her silent question.

"It appears that both Greg and the baby are fine. We think the pains were caused by undo stress."

"But the babie's okay?" Nick repeated.

"Yes, we're encouraging him to take a couple of days off to rest, though. I'll be honest with you, though, he's very lucky if someone hadn't been there to give him CPR you would be looking at a very different scenario. You could have lost either or both of them," Shellly explained. Nick's face went white and both Catherine and Sara reached out a hand to steady him.

"The lack of oxygen didn't hurt the baby did it?

"Not as far as we can tell," Shelly said. "Whoever did CPR gave the baby that extra chance it needed. Even the extra two minutes until the paramedics got there could have been too late for the baby," Shelly explained. Nick's knees went weak at the realization of just how close he had come to losing his baby and/or his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Shelly. Can I see him?" Nick asked.

"Of course you can, he's asking for you. He's also been asking how Sara is? does anyone know anything about that?" Shelly asked perplexed.

"That would be me, I was with him when the panic attack happened," Sara spoke up.

"She's the one who did CPR," Nick explained. Shelly nodded in understanding.

"We're keeping him overnight for observation. He's just been admitted, he's in room 203. You can go up whenever your ready." Nodding his thanks, Nick turned to Sara and pulled her into a tight hug. Burying his face in her hair Nick began to cry tears of both gratitude for Sara saving Greg and the babies life and fear for how close he had come to losing them.

"…Nicky… can't… breathe…" Sara said. Nick wasn't loosening his grip on her, though. That was when Sara became aware of something wet hitting her hair. Tilting her face up so she could get a better look she saw Nick's eyes swimming with tears. "Oh, Nicky. Shh, it's okay," Sara soothed as she rubbed his back. As if he just realized how tight he was holding her Nick loosened his grip some.

"Thank you for saving them, Sar. I don't know what I would do without them," Nick choked out.

"There's no need to thank you guys mean the world to me. We're family, remember?" Sara reminded gently. Nick granted her with a shaky smile as he whipped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Thanks, you ready to go see Greggo?" Nick asked.

"Sure, c'mon Jillian and Cath. I'm sure Greg's going crazy being kept in bed," Sara commented as she gave Nick one last hug.

"Your probably right, he doesn't stay still well does he?" Catherine replied in agreement. Everyone laughed at just how true Catherine's words were about their rather hyper friend.

TBC?

A/n I know it's been forever, forgive me, please. Real life has gotten in the way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Knock knock," Nick said as he knocked on Greg's hospital room door.

"Hey come on in," Greg called back softly. Opening the door Nick walked into the room with his mom, Sara, and Catherine right behind him.

"You okay, Sar?" Greg asked in concern as he saw the brunette standing at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried about you," she said.

"I'm better now. How's the baby?" Greg asked anxiously as he put a hand on his stomach.

"Relax, the babies' fine," Nick soothed placing a calming hand on his lover's arm.

"Are you sure?" Greg pressed.

"Yes, babe," Nick answered as he kissed Greg softly on the lips.

"Hi there, Jillian, I'm glad your here," Greg greeted his mother-in-law.

"There's no where else I'd rather be. Bill and the family send their love," she told him.

"When can I get out of here?" Greg whined.

"Not until tomorrow, Greg," came Dr. Scott's voice as he walked into the room.

"Okay, I guess so," Greg agreed.

"You're looking better than you were when you came in. Your pressure's down and it seems as if the pains have subsided is that correct?" he questioned. Greg nodded.

"Has Dr. Gray done her examination?" Nick wanted to know.

"Yes and the baby is perfectly healthy and growing just like it should," Dr. Scott reassured the small group.

"That's good to hear," Catherine said.

"Yes it is, well I'll leave you alone for now. Don't hesitate to call for either me or Emily if you need us. You'll be discharged tomorrow and then I want you to take a couple of days off work okay?" the doctor instructed. Greg opened his mouth to protest, but Nick broke in.

"Don't worry he'll take a couple of days off."

"But Nicky..." Greg's protest was stopped by a hard look from Nick. Sighing in resignation Greg slumped against the pillows and closed his eyes. "Okay I'll take a couple of days off," he consented.

"I'll stop back by tomorrow to check on you before they release you. See you then, have a nice night," he said as he walked out the door softly closing it behind him.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Greg wondered.

"They'll stop by later," Catherine explained. Smiling Greg yawned as his eyes drooped.

"Why don't we let you get some rest?" Jillian suggested as she ushered Sara and Catherine out of the room.

"There's no need to do that," Greg argued as he yawned once again.

"Shh, you need rest," Nick told him as he settled into the chair at Greg's bedside and took his hand in his.

"'Kay as long as you'll stay with me," Greg murmured.

"Always and forever G, always and forever."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Three days had gone by and Greg was happy to be back at work.

"Welcome back, Greg," Grissom said as he walked out of his office.

"Thanks, Griss, where do you need me?" Greg asked ready to get back in the swing of things.

"Catherine's about to leave for a DB found off I-15 how about you join her?" Grissom suggested.

"You got it boss!" Greg said as he walked away with a jaunt to his step. Grissom laughed at the youngest member of his team.

"He's happy to be back, isn't he?" Nick commented coming up beside his supervisor.

"He certainly is," Grissom agreed.

"I'm ready to head out on our case, how about you?" Nick asked the grave shift supervisor.

"Just let me grab some jars for collection. I hear the scene has a number of bugs," Grissom informed him.

"Lovely," Nick muttered.

"What was that?" Grissom questioned.

"Nothing," Nick answered

"Meet you at the Denali in five minutes?" Grissom asked.

"Sure," Nick replied as he headed for the parking lot. He just hoped there weren't any fire ants. He'd be okay as long as he didn't see any of those.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you going to find out what you're having?" Catherine asked. They were driving to their scene and the radio was playing softly much to Greg's chagrin. Catherine had claimed driving so she controlled the radio.

"I think so, both Nicky and I wanna know."

"What do you want?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy, but I'd really love a little girl. Not that I wouldn't love a little boy just as much but..." Greg added quickly.

"It's okay I know what you meant," Catherine assured him as she flipped her blinker on to make a left and pull off the side of the road where she saw Brass standing just outside the tape.

"Jim, what've we got?" she called as she and Greg grabbed their kits.

"Unidentified female found by a kid picking up trash with his community service group," Brass said.

"Where's the kid now?" Greg questioned.

"He's over by that squad car," Brass answered jerking his thumb in the general direction of the young man.

"Why don't you go talk to him and I'll start processing the body," Catherine suggested.

"You got it, Cath," the ex-lab tech answered as he turned and headed for the boy who found their vic and the officer who was standing next to him.

"Looks like he's bounced back," Jim commented as he watched Greg saunter away.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Catherine agreed.

"I'm sure glad I'm not working Warrick and Sara's scene a floater in Lake Mead can you say yuck?" Jim complained.

"Yeah, Rick had better take a shower before he comes home," Catherine responded.

"Yeah, with lots of lemons," Jim added.

"Yep," she agreed. "Let's see what this young lady can tell us about how she got here and more importantly who killed her," Catherine said slipping back into work mode as she put on a pair of gloves and crouched down by the body and began searching for evidence.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well your five months along. Are you ready to find out what your having?" Dr. Gray asked the two men. They were sitting in the exam room of her office.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Okay, ly back and we'll take a look," she instructed as she put some of the cool gel on Greg's abdomen. The blonde shivered at the coolness. Smiling gently at his boyfriend Nick grasped his hand and held it tightly. Grabbing the probe, the doctor ran it over Greg's stomach stopping when she reached the baby.

"Here's your baby, everything looks good." Pressing a few buttons, a slow thump thump filled the room.

"Is that the heart beat?" Nick asked. They'd heard it before, butit never ceased to amaze him.

"Yes, that's your babies heart beat."

"That's the most wonderful sound in the world," Greg breathed, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yes it is, well, let's see if this little one will cooperate and tell us what he or she is. Okay, here we go. In four months you'll be welcoming a baby girl," the doctor announced with a broad smile.

"A girl, did you hear that, Nicky? We're going to have a little girl."

"I heard, G, I heard," Nick said pulling the other man to him and kissing him soundly. Dr. Gray smiled as she printed the pictures and handed them to the expectant fathers.

"Let's go tell the lab what we're having," Nick suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," Greg said as they headed for the door. ----------------------

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Catherine demanded as they arrived in the break room.

"How much is it worth to you to know?" Greg teased.

"Very much!" Sara and Catherine answered together.

"We're having a little girl," Greg replied smiling broadly. Both women squealed and tackled the two men with hugs. Grissom and Warrick also congratulated them.

"Now that the fun is over, we need to get back to work," Grissom informed them.

"Okay, if we must," Catherine grumbled.

"You must," Grissom responded. Everyone nodded and headed off to work on their open cases, congratulating Nick and Greg once more as they went.

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the shortness. I'm in a car on the way to a convention so I have limited time. Please read and review. I need suggestion of first and middle names for a girl, please.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n, taking a bit of a time jump here. Greg is now eight months along. Please read and review. Expect a mass update on a lot of my stories today. It's raining for like the zillionth day in a row and I don't want to go outside. So please R/R! --------------------

"I'm coming out to stay with you for a while, and that's final." Jillian's voice cut across the phone line. Greg was relaxing on the couch on his first day of maternity leave. Grissom had finally kicked him out of the lab at the beginning of his eighth month.

"Most women take leave at six months. I only let you keep working because we had a huge back log in DNA. Now it's caught up and you're off until six weeks after the baby is born. Do I make myself clear?" Greg nodded and headed from Grissom's office. Back in the present. Turning to the phone he said,

"You don't have to come out here Jillian."

"I want to. You and Nicky need me. First babies can come early. I know Nick has to work until she's born so he can take a couple of weeks off to stay with you and the baby."

"Well, thank you. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either. I've booked my flight. I'll get in tomorrow at 9:00 AM. I talked to Nicky and he said he would pick me up from the airport after he got off shift." A yawn came from Greg's mouth. "I'll let you go so you can rest. Take good care of yourself and that granddaughter of mine. Love you, sweetie."

"Love you to, Jillian." Hanging up the phone Greg settled more into the couch closing his eyes ready for a nap. Unfortunately his little girl was wide awake and kicking up a storm. Rubbing his swollen stomach he talked softly to his unborn baby girl.

"C'mon, let Daddy sleep for a bit. Please baby girl?" Hearing her father's voice the baby settled down much to Greg's relief. Thinking about how much Nick's family loved him and their granddaughter brought a pang of sadness to Greg's heart. His parents still hadn't come around. His father had left a couple more threatening messages after the one that had sent him into a panic attack but the last one had been two months ago. Nick had told him to forget about is parents. It was their loss. They would never have the pleasure of knowing their granddaughter but that in no way was Greg's fault. He knew Nick was right. Jillian, Bill, and all of Nick's siblings loved them and were anxious to meet the newest member of the family and that meant the world to both men. ----------------------------

The next couple of weeks went by uneventfully.

"See you both in the morning," Nick said as he kissed first his boyfriend then his mother as he headed out the door to work.

"I love you and be careful," Greg said kissing him back.

"I love you to and I'll be careful."

"Go on, we'll be fine, son," Jillian assured her youngest child.

"You have Dr. Gray's number, don't you? I'll have my cell on if you need me. If you can't reach m–"

"I have all the numbers I could ever need. We'll be fine. Now go before you're late," Jillian scolded lightly.

"Okay, but…

"Go to work, babe. I'm fine. I mean it," Greg swore. Sighing reluctantly Nick nodded and headed off for his shift wishing he didn't have to. -------------------------

July 9th started out like any other day. Greg and Nick spent sometime snuggling with each other once Nick got home from work before Greg got up and spent time with Jillian watching TV and putting the finishing touches on the nursery. The team had given him and Nick a baby shower the week before and now they had everything they could ever need and then some.

"Two more weeks, are you excited?" Jillian asked as they played a game of Scrabble.

"Yeah," Greg responded softly not meeting her eyes. Stopping as she began to draw more tiles Jillian stared at her son's boyfriend.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Greg answered automatically.

"I'm a mother to seven children and a grandmother to many more so I can tell when someone's lying. It's not nothing. Talk to me."

"I'm scared," he whispered softly. "What if something goes wrong during the delivery? What if something's wrong with the baby? Nicky and I aren't ready to be parents! What if we screw up?" Smiling softly Jillian pulled the young man into a tight hug or at least as tight as his large stomach would allow.

"Everything you're feeling is normal," she assured him.

"It is?"

"Of course it is. I was terrified during each of my pregnancies."

"Does that fear ever go away?"

"Yes, but then the fear and worry about whether you're kids are safe and happy takes over. The important thing to remember is that as long as she knows how much you and Nicky love her she will be just fine. You're healthy and the baby is healthy. There's no reason to think that anything will go wrong."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. As for the being good parents part, you'll mess up its part of parenting. As long as you love her everything will be fine."

They continued to play a bit longer until the mother could tell Greg was fading.

"What do you say we call it a game?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Greg agreed. The game had just ended with Jillian being declared the winner. Needing to use the bathroom Greg shifted trying to lever himself off the couch. Holding out a hand Jillian smiled at him.

"Need some help?"

"Yes, please. Apparently this little girl thinks my bladder is a soccer ball." Laughing Jillian helped him to his feet and kept an arm around him until she was sure he was steady. He was almost to the hallway when a pain ripped through him and liquid came gushing out of him.

"Aaaaah!" he cried out. The mother of seven was on her feet and across the room in an instant. Greg was doubled over in pain clutching his stomach. Noting the growing puddle on the floor she realized what had happened.

"It h-h-hurts," Greg whimpered.

"Shh, I know it does, baby. Your water just broke." The expectant father stared at her in wide-eyed panic. All the noise woke Nick and he came stumbling down the hall.

"Mom, Greg what's going on?" Seeing his boyfriend doubled over in pain clutching his stomach while leaning on his mother and the pool of liquid on the floor brought Nick to complete wakefulness instantly.

"Greg's in labor. We need to head to the hospital and Dr. Gray needs to be notified," Jillian spoke calmly but with authority. Another contraction hit and Greg cried out.

"Nicky…" Reaching out Nick allowed Greg to lean on him as well.

"I need to call Dr. Gray and get your bag, are you going to be okay with Mom for a sec?" Greg nodded in too much pain to speak. Placing a quick kiss on his sweaty forehead Nick ran off to make the call and grab the bag they'd packed. Five minutes later he was back and they were helping Greg to the car. Jillian drove while Nick sat in back with Greg coaching him on his breathing and doing whatever he could to ease his pain. ---------------------------

"Call the team, will you?" Nick requested handing his mother his phone. They had gotten Greg settled in a room and now were waiting on Dr. Gray to get there.

"Of course I will. I'll call the family to. Love you both. See you in a little while," Jillian said kissing them both before making her exit Nick's phone clutched in her hand. -----------------------

"Looks like a good day to have a baby," Dr. Emily Gray greeted cheerfully as she walked into the hospital room. Both men nodded as Greg gripped Nick's hand tightly through another contraction. "I've looked at the ultrasound and I think it's time for that c-section. I'm going to send a nurse into prep you for surgery. By later today you will be holding your little girl in your arms."

"I had some eggs and toast around 7:00 this morning should that be a problem?" Greg wondered. Glancing at her watch the doctor shook her head.

"No, it's already 2:00. I think you'll be fine. The nurse should be here soon." Half an hour later Greg was being wheeled to the OR having been given something to numb him from the waste down. He would be awake but he wouldn't feel anything.

"I've called everyone," Jillian told them as they rolled by. "The team will stop by before work. Your father and siblings will be waiting anxiously for news."

"Thanks, Jillian," Greg said with a smile.

"No problem, see you in a little while. Nodding Greg gripped Nick's hand anxiously. He couldn't believe they were about to meet there daughter for the first time. --------------------

"Can you feel this?" Dr. Gray questioned tapping on Greg's stomach. Greg shook his head. "Okay, let's have us a baby," she said as she made the first cut. Nick stood by Greg's head holding tightly to his hand. Time seemed to move slowly but in reality it moved at a normal pace.

"You're doin' so good G," Nick crooned.

"You're going to feel some pressure," Dr. Gray informed him.

"Yes, lots," Greg responded.

"And we have a baby! It's a girl!" the doctor announced lifting the baby into the air. Cleaning her mouth the doctor smiled as the newborn gave her first lusty cry. At the sound of their newborns first cry tears of joy filled both father's eyes.

"She's here," Greg breathed.

"Yes she is," Nick whispered in awe. He couldn't take his eyes off his baby daughter.

"Do you want to cut the chord, Dad?" the nurse asked. Nodding Nick walked over to the nurse and cut where she instructed.

"Do you have a name?" Dr. Gray asked.

"Not yet, we're still deciding," Nick answered. "Her last name will be Sanders-Stokes that we know for sure."

"Okay, Baby Girl Sanders-Stokes, born July 9, 2010 at 2:47 PM 6 pounds, 2 ounces and 19 inches long. She's perfectly healthy. Would you like to hold her, Dad?" she asked walking to where Nick stood. The surgical team was working on stitching Greg up. Nick nodded silently to overcome with emotion to speak. Gently he took his daughter into his arms. Looking at her she could tell she was a mix of him and Greg.

"She has your hair," Nick whispered.

"She has your eyes," Greg agreed staring at the tiny infant. Noticing they were done working on him Nick smiled at his boyfriend.

"Do you want to hold our daughter?"

"Yes, please." Smiling broadly Nick helped Greg settle the baby in his arms.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I'm your daddy. The other man holding you is your other Daddy. We both love you very much."

"She's perfect," Nick said running a finger down the baby soft cheek.

"Yes she is."

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to take her to run some routine tests and Greg needs to be settled into his room," a nurse informed them.

"All the tests are routine? There's nothing wrong?" Greg asked anxiously.

"They're all routine. Nothing to worry about," she assured the new parents. Nodding Greg handed the baby to the nurse and allowed himself to drift relaxing due to the pain meds they had just given him for his incision. A few minutes later Greg was settled in his room and the baby was being wheeled in by a nurse.

"We'll let you get to know your daughter. We'll keep visitors out for the first hour or so."

"Thank you," Nick said as he lifted the baby from the hospital crib and settled on the bed next to Greg allowing them both a chance to bond with their daughter.

TBC?

A/n, The guys actually have decided on a name, but they want to wait until everyone is with them to announce it. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

"She's absolutely precious, you guys," Catherine cooed. The entire team as well as Jillian was in the hospital room. Just then Jillian looked at her watch.

"I'll be right back." Getting up she left the room.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Nick wondered.

"Who knows with your mother," Greg commented. Just then the woman they were talking about walked back in with a laptop and a web cam.

"What's that for, Mom?"

"It's so everyone back home can see you and say hi. I'm connecting to Skype as we speak. In a matter of moments all of Nick's siblings, there spouses, his father and all his nieces and nephews were being shown on the web cam.

"Hey yall," Nick greeted. A chorus of hi Nick and hi Uncle Nicky was given.

"You haven't told us her name yet," Sara observed.

"You're right, we wanted all of you together for that and it's even better now that Bill and all the family in Texas is here to," Greg said shifting the baby so everyone could see her. Everyone on skype awwed over the newborn.

"Nick, would you like to do the honors?" Greg whispered handing him their daughter. Nick nodded as he smiled.

"Everyone, I'd like yall to meet Lillian Sara Sanders-Stokes, born at 2:47 PM weighing 6 pounds, 2 ounces 19.5 inches long. Lillian Sara Sanders-Stokes, this is your family," Nick finished. Looking up he saw the smiles and happy tears on his mother's and Sara's faces.

"That's a beautiful name," his sister Michelle complimented.

"Thanks, we chose Lillian because it's similar to Jillian," Nick explained.

"And we chose Sara because if it weren't for her the baby and I might not be here today," Greg answered just above a whisper."

"Oh Greg," Sara cried the tears flowing freely. By this point all the women were crying and tissues were being handed out.

"Would you like to hold Lily, Sara?" Greg offered.

"Yes, please," the brunette answered happily.

"Here you go, kiddo, here's your Aunt Sara," Greg introduced placing the baby in Sara's awaiting arms.

"We have one more thing we need to do," Nick said.

"What is it?" Grissom asked.

"We need to ask Warrick and Sara if they would be Lily's godparents," he answered.

"I'd love to," Warrick answered thickly.

"Thank you, it would be my pleasure," Sara said softly as she stared down at the tiny girl who had wrapped her hand around Sara's pinky.

"She's already got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" Nick commented softly.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" she teased.

"Not a thing," Catherine told her smilingly. Greg yawned but tried to hide it. Catherine and Jillian saw it so did Nick.

"I think it's time we let Greg and Lily rest," Jillian urged.

"I think you're right," Catherine agreed.

"We love you and will come and see the three of you as soon as we can. I'm so proud of the three of you," Bill said.

"We love you and can't wait to see you," Nick told his dad. The room cleared out quickly leaving the two dads alone with the now sleeping baby. Greg yawned but continued to fight sleep.

"What's wrong, babe?" Nick asked in concern.

"Lay with me? I can't sleep without you next to me." Smiling softly Nick got up and placed the sleeping infant in the crib that was next to the bed before climbing into Greg's bed and carefully snuggling against him.

"What an amazing day,"Greg mumbled nearly asleep.

"Yes it was Sunshine. Yes it was."

TBC?

A/n, Don't worry I'm not done with this story yet. I took a couple of reviewers suggestion for the first name but knew what I wanted to for the middle name. I like the name Lillian Jane, but Jane didn't work with what I wanted to do. Please read and review!


End file.
